


Home is With You

by Bluekit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bring on the sap, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Fuck I love this ship, I'm bad at titles sorry, M/M, Sleeping Together, Tumblr Prompt, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekit/pseuds/Bluekit
Summary: Prompt: Person A had been gone on some kind of trip (working, filming, vacation, etc.) and Person B knew that they were coming home late so they tried to stay up by drinking coffee and watching movies in the living room. When Person A comes into their shared home at two am they find Person B asleep on the couch with a movie playing quietly. Person A smiles and kisses Person B’s forehead before carrying them to the bedroom so they can sleep on something more comfortable than a couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's me, posting a new story at 2AM when I'm an emotional wreck. (I swear I only get motivated to finish my fanfics when I feel like shit, whoops) See a pattern? Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! I adore this ship and after attempting to write KuroKen for well over a year, I finally have produced this.

**Kuroo** **:** _ I won’t be home till one or two in the morning. Don’t wait up for me, kay?  _

 

Kenma read the last part of Kuroo’s text and his nose twitched. Of course he was going to stay up until Kuroo got home. Kuroo had gone on a spontaneous trip to Tokyo with Bokuto, Akaashi, and a few other friends for the weekend. Kenma wasn’t able to go with them because of work, but he didn’t mind at all. Sometimes it was nice to be alone for a while. 

He shoved his phone inside his jacket pocket and went into the kitchen to finish making his coffee- he’d need the extra support to stay up. While Kenma would usually stay up late with no problem, that day he was feeling more tired than usual. 

After he made himself a mug of coffee, he went back into the living room. Taking a small sip, he grimaced. Usually he wouldn’t drink coffee, but he needed some sort of caffeine to keep him awake. He set the mug down on the coffee table before making himself comfortable on the couch. Reaching for his PSP, he began to play a new game he had gotten a few days ago. 

He had put a movie on even though he knew he wasn’t going to watch it; it was for some sort of background noise, he supposed. 

Midnight came and went, Kenma still managing to stay awake; however, as one in the morning approached, Kenma felt his eyes grow heavier and he let out an involuntary yawn. Shaking his head, he tried to force his eyes to stay open and held back another yawn. He reached for his mug and took a large gulp. Coughing at the bitter taste - why hadn’t he put any sugar or cream in it? - he set it back down. That was enough of that. 

I need to stay awake, he thought to himself. Although being alone for the weekend had been refreshing, he missed Kuroo a whole lot and wanted to see him as soon as he got home. Despite this, Kenma felt himself drifting as he set aside his PSP and leaned his head back against the coach. It was becoming difficult to keep his eyes open; they were just  _ so  _ heavy.

“Maybe I’ll just close my eyes for a moment,” he mumbled to himself before he passed out without another thought.

-

Kuroo tried to be quiet as possible when he walked through the front door of his and Kenma’s apartment. Shifting his travel bag on his shoulder, he tiptoed into the living room to find Kenma out cold on the couch while the credits of a random movie played in the background. A smile tugged at Kuroo’s lips when he realized the small blond had attempted to wait up for Kuroo despite the text saying not to.

“Oh, Kenma,” Kuroo whispered and set his bag down. Walking as quietly as he could to the couch, he leaned over Kenma to kiss his forehead. “Let’s get you to a proper bed.” Bending down, he slid his arms under Kenma and gently lifted him up. 

Kuroo carried Kenma to their bed and carefully set him down. Kenma nuzzled his face into the covers and opened one eye. “Kuroo?” he said in a sleepy voice.

“I told you not to wait up for me.” Kuroo slipped into an old shirt and pajama bottoms.  Settling down next the other, he tapped Kenma on the nose. 

“I wanted to,” Kenma mumbled into the pillow. He reached out a hand and lightly tugged on Kuroo’s shirt. Kuroo opened his arms and Kenma quickly slotted himself between them. 

Securely wrapping his arms around Kenma, Kuroo pressed a kiss to the top of the blond’s head. His fingers roamed Kenma’s back, tracing random shapes and patterns. He ran a hand through Kenma’s hair soothingly. Kenma practically melted into Kuroo’s touch.

“Miss me?” Kuroo quietly chuckled. While he had fun spending the weekend with friends and catching up, he had certainly missed Kenma. 

Kenma hummed as he tucked his head under Kuroo’s chin, his face pressed against Kuroo’s chest. “Yeah, I guess.”

Kuroo smiled into Kenma’s hair. “I know you did. I missed you, too.”

Kenma tucked his arms between their bodies and nudged Kuroo’s legs with his own. Kuroo tangled them together with ease and his smile grew larger. “I know that,” Kenma said after a moment.

Kuroo playfully pinched Kenma’s waist, laughing quietly when Kenma jerked forward and let out something close to a squeak. “Go to sleep, kitten.”

Kenma buried his face in Kuroo’s chest and hummed once more. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep, content in Kuroo’s arms. 

It wasn’t long before Kuroo followed him, exhausted from the traveling home. Home, he thought to himself before he fell asleep, is surely wherever Kenma is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Unbetaed as per usual so if there's any mistakes, feel free to let me know. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! :D


End file.
